The Final Journey of Sol Uzumaki
by SinbadThe3rd
Summary: Ganon had done it! he had finally slain the hero of time along with his friends so that there was nothing in his way to ultimate power. And yet before he could claim his prize, the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage flew off to find another to take up the mantle of hero. And the one they found worthy of their power was a man who time ha all but forgotten... (One-Shot, No Lemons)


(A/N: Just so it is clear, I am still working on my Return of Sol story, just wanted to write this to end his story and wanted to do it while the idea was in my mind since I have no idea how long I will write the other story and I will probably forget it if I don't it now. Also going off the Hyrule Warriors storyline with some things from a few various others such as Ocarina of Time and Breath of the Wild.)

Long ago, an evil sorcerer by the name of Ganondorf was defeated by a legendary hero and his soul was splintered into four fragments to prevent his resurrection. Three of them were sealed in different moments in time, while the fourth was trapped by the Master Sword, the only weapon capable of defeating him. But Ganondorf plotted his resurrection through Cia, a sorceress who protects the balance of the Triforce while maintaining neutrality. Cia became fascinated with the spirit of the hero of legend, who was resurrected over and over again as time went by, and with her amorous feelings for the hero providing Ganondorf the opportunity to purge her inner light and corrupt her towards the side of darkness. As a result, Cia became consumed in her desires, opening the Gate of Souls, a portal to different time-space realities of the land of Hyrule, to amass an army of monsters. Seeking to unite the Triforce and conquer Hyrule, she used her subordinates Wizzro and Volga to wage war against Princess Zelda and the Hylian army in its entirety.

As Cia's forces attacked Hyrule Castle, the legendary warrior of time known as Link, a Hyrulian soldier-in-training, rushed out to aid the other troops, discovering he possessed the Triforce of Courage. However, even with his involvement in the battle the castle is taken and Princess Zelda is unaccounted for in the aftermath, so Hyrulian general Impa asked Link to aid her in finding the princess. While searching, Link and Impa meet Sheik, a Sheikah warrior who claims to know Zelda's whereabouts, and Lana, a white sorceress from the same clan of sorceress as Cia. The group headed to the Valley of Seers hoping to close the Gate of Souls, but Cia trapped Link and Sheik, who is revealed as the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. Cia stole both Triforce pieces, combining them with her own Triforce of Power, and uses the completed Triforce to open various portals in time and space to the resting places of Ganondorf's spirit fragments.

To restore Hyrule to normal, Link, Impa, and Lana each lead their own campaign to drive out Cia's armies and close the Gates of Souls in each era. Along the way, they are aided by each time period's native heroes, including Darunia the leader of the rock creature race called Gorons, Princess Ruto the leader of the aquatic Zoro people, Agitha the young bug collector, Midna the princess of the Twilight realm cursed with a small imp like body, and Fi the sentient sword. During this time, Sheik revealed herself to be Princess Zelda in disguise, and Lana explains that she and Cia were once the same person, with Lana embodying the light Ganondorf purged from Cia's heart. Meanwhile, three of Ganondorf's spirit fragments are released, allowing for his body to be resurrected. No longer needing Cia, he attempts to take the Triforce, but Cia sent Link and Zelda's pieces back to their owners and used her own piece to lock Ganondorf away once again.

After retrieving the Master Sword, its power strengthened by his bonds of friendship, Link prepares to confront Cia, who has been weakened after being abandoned by Wizzro and Volga and using her own life force to strengthen her troops. He defeats her and she fades away, with Lana inheriting her piece of the Triforce. Using the completed Triforce's power, the time-displaced heroes are sent back to their own periods and Hyrule is restored to normal, with Lana once again closing the Gate of Souls. However, due to the Master Sword's removal, the last of Ganondorf's spirit fragments was released, and Ganondorf is fully resurrected, summoning Ghirahim and Zant from across time and space. With their combined efforts, Ganondorf manages to retake all three Triforce pieces from their bearers, using it to strengthen his army and take over Hyrule Castle. However, Lana summons the heroes from Hyrule's history once again, and the combined group of heroes defeat Ghirahim and Zant before venturing towards Ganon's Tower. Link manages to defeat Ganondorf, but he uses the Triforce to transform himself into Beast Ganon. With the help or of Zelda's light arrows, Link defeats Ganon, and the heroes use the Triforce to seal him away once more. Or so they thought...

What none of them knew was that Ganon had planned on all that had happened, and once everything was in place he sprung his trap. He trapped all the heroes in a magical circle that made all within it fall to their knees. Using his giant blade, Ganon slaughtered all of them sans Link, Zelda, and the fairy Proxi that had been with Link this entire journey. Using magic that he had formed over many lifetimes, he ripped the pieces of the Triforce from their bodies and what more, it finally ended the curse that had been placed of them many generations ago that forced them to be resurrected so that they would forever have to fight against Ganon again and again with the experience of their past selves transferring over. Once the curse was lifted, he then proceeded to kill them as well and laughed towards the heavens in his greatest moment of triumph. Yet when he tried to grab the pieces of the Triforce to claim them as his own now and forever, three powerful spirits showed up. These were the three Goddesses that created the world. Each was associated with a common element and color: Din is power, fire and red; Nayru is wisdom, water and blue; Farore is courage, wind and green. They are the creators of the sacred Triforce that is made up of their three associated characteristics of power, wisdom and courage. They held up their hands and blasted the pieces of the Triforce with their energy to send it away to find someone else worthy of their power. They sent the fairy Proxy as well so that whoever was chosen would be able to find their way to the land of Hyrule to save them from the coming darkness. As they flew away, Ganon screamed to the skies in utter rage as the ultimate sources of power just flew away...

(A Sealed Cave)

In a cave sealed deep underground far from any form of civilization, there laid a cave that was sealed off many eons ago by someone who didn't wish to be bothered any more. This person had been alive for so long, had seen and done everything physically possible over the course of his lifetime. He had saved the world from various forces of evil, he had saved many people of importance that helped shape the world in a way that was better for the people. Yet during his travels, he travelled the world over again and again looking for something that he was never able to find no matter how hard he tried to find it. With every era he lived through, his spirit dropped and he thought that he would never find the piece that he was searching for. So, in the end, he sealed himself off from the world since he was tired of dealing with the world's problems.

This man had saved the world from countless problems, ranging from evil entities that thrived on destruction and wanted to destroy everything to several zombie apocalypses. Out of all seven different ones he had lived through, he was only able to find the cure for one strain of it. The others took longer to solve since he had to round up anyone who wasn't infected so they were safe and then proceed to burn the world to the ground to cleanse it of all traces of the virus. He had lived through a nuclear apocalypse and helped them rebuild from the ground up. But as the eons passed by, his dream was forever out of his reach and he was growing tired of it. For every evil he put down to help save the world one way or another, there was always another one that rose up to take its place. So, he called it quits and found the most peaceful place he could find and sealed off the cave he found. He then went into a meditative state and let time pass by without his interference. And there he has remained ever since...

And now out of the blue, he felt a strange power surge into his hand, and it caused him to wake up suddenly to access what the hell just happened to force him awake. He looked down at his hand and saw what appeared to be two golden triangles that had appeared on his left hand. The pain of the new power source flowed up his arm and entered his eyes. Once there, they blinded him with light and showed him visions of three people who have gone through the cycle of reincarnation over and over again. He saw the young hero who was forced to fight the man who was evil with the help of a female companion. While she played a key role in the defeat of the forces of evil she was usually captured early on in their quest and lent her power near the final battle. He saw the final incarnations of the two fighting the evil sorcerer, yet when all seemed like the forces of good had won, the sorcerer had pulled a fast one and killed them all. Yet when he attempted to gain the power source that was now gifted to him, the creators of the power source appeared before him and sent it away to find someone far worthier of its power. And apparently the one worthy of its power was the man himself.

So, the man stood up from his slumber for the first time in countless eons and stretched his body out. He made sure to crack everything in his body as well as stretch himself. His body felt so very sore, but what was one to expect from not moving for so long.

"Hello there," said a voice from above the man, "I am so very glad to find you."

The man looked up in disinterest and saw a small blue glowing orb with wings.

"And exactly why are you glad to see me fairy," said the man in a gruff, slightly pissed off voice.

"You know what I am," asked the fairy Proxi.

"I have seen many different versions of your race throughout the ages," said the man as he sat laid back down on the floor as he had been doing before he was woken up, "there isn't a damn thing in this world that could surprise me anymore."

"The world needs your help," said Proxi, "and you have been chosen as the worthy hero that has been gifted the power to do so."

"No," said the man as he closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep once again.

"No," said Proxi in shock of the man's rudeness. He had been chosen by the goddesses themselves and he just refused them by saying that. Who does that?

"So are you deaf or must I be more direct in my decision on the matter," said the man with one eye half open, not truly caring about the fairy since she wouldn't be able to hurt or even kill him if she tried.

"Why do you refuse this great honor bestowed upon you by the goddesses themselves?"

"Because I am the master of my own fate, and I choose to stay out of the problems of the world since I'm tired of it all."

"How can you be so selfish," shouted Proxi, who was starting to glow red as her anger grew as she talked to this man, "the whole world is at stake and you may be the only one capable of saving it since the Triforce chose you to wield its power to stop this evil from succeeding."

"I'm being selfish," said the man with a chuckle, "and yet I was here sleeping as well as minding my own damn business when I was awoken from my pleasant dreams of those who I loved with all of my heart who had been taken from me in the past. And then I was told by some annoying fairy that not only was I woken up by some random goddesses that I have never even heard about in my lifetime, but now I'm expected to go and do as they ordered me to like some sort of attack dog since they gifted me with a power that once again I have never even heard of nor did I ask to receive in the first place. So explain to me little fairy, how the in the world am I the selfish one here!?"

"But it is a great honor to be chosen by them," said Proxi in slight fear since she felt the man's rage increase as he went off on her just a second ago.

"Tell that to the one who was _blessed_ with their power before," said the man sarcastically, "oh wait, you can't since he is dead now and I'm the one who was chosen to take his place."

"How do you know that he died if you have been sealed away as you have said."

"The power itself showed me visions of his past lives. And to be frank, death was good for him since the alternative was constantly being reincarnated to fight the same evil again and again. So it is more of a curse then any form of blessing."

"The curse was placed on him by something else entirely," said Proxi while defending the goddesses that she served.

"And yet they didn't break the curse," said the man as he closed both his eyes once more in an attempt to fall asleep once more. "And with that being said, get out of my home and find someone else to do your dirty work."

"I can't leave without you since you are the warrior that the Triforce has chosen to become its champion to slay the evil that will soon corrupt the land."

"You can and in fact will leave. Either by your own choice or by me killing you is up to you. Not shut up because I want to sleep. Only in my memories of the past am I happy anymore."

"Isn't there anything that we could offer you to help us," said Proxi in a pleading voice since they needed him.

"What I want is something that is impossible to achieve, and i have searched the world over hundreds if not thousands of times to find what I wanted. And yet I was never able to find what my heart truly desired," said the man in a depressed tone.

"What is it that your heart desires exactly."

"My wish is to simply die," said the man in a voice that was even more depressing than what he had said before, "for I have been alive for far too long and I wish to join my family in the afterlife."

"How have you been alive for this long," asked Proxi in confusion since as far as she knew, the goddesses were the oldest entities alive in the world.

"Long ago I was but a naïve young boy who was hated for a demon that was sealed within me to make me into a weapon for greedy bastards who physically and mentally abused me to break me of my free will and make me into a loyal soldier. Yet I grew too strong for their liking and learned more about my parents then they wanted me to know since they withheld their identities from me. They then drugged me and imprisoned me to break me. And unfortunately they succeeded in doing so. So I called up the god of Death to at least die on my own terms and instead he granted me a new life in a new world. It was there that my power grew exponentially and I made the most powerful of allies. Once my power was great enough, I was sent back to my old world to save it from the hell that the same greedy people who made my life a living hell had made it into. I accomplished my goal but at the same time pissed off the god of Death."

"And how did you accomplish that," said Proxi who was feeling great sympathy for this man that lay before her.

"During the war, I lost a loved one too soon. So I challenged the God of Death and defeated him in combat to bring him back to the world of the living. Yet in doing that, he cursed me with Immortality and I have been roaming the world for countless eons, outliving all my friends and family, and as time passed by I became the bitter man you see before you. Now that I have told you why I am here, please leave so that I may once again return to my memories of the past so that I can feel the smallest amount of joy that is possible for me anymore," said the man as he pointed in a random direction to indicate that the fairy should leave.

"But if you help the goddesses, then maybe they can help you break your curse."

"I listened to another who promised the same things and yet he betrayed me for power and tried to kill me. It didn't work and in the end and I erased his entire existence. So how is your proposal any different?"

"Once all three pieces of the Triforce are brought together, their combined power can make your hearts greatest desires become a reality."

"I'm tired of going on wild goose chases and just want to be left alone. Why is this hard to fully grasp?"

But before Proxi could answer that question, three separate entities of golden light appeared out of nowhere. Each one took the form of a beautiful woman, each with their own unique hair color.

"Oh goody," said the man sarcastically as now he opened up both eyes due to the light that was emanating from the women, "more people to ruin my sleep. Why can't you people leave me the fuck alone!?"

"We are the three goddesses," said the woman with green hair. "and we have come to respectfully request your help in fighting Ganon and restore the light to the world."

"And like I told your messenger fairy," scowled the man, "I am not your fucking attack dog. Solve your own problems and leave me out of it. Now leave me alone before I make you."

"You dare threaten us mortal," said the woman with red hair in shock, "do you know who you threaten?"

"Bitch, do you know who the fuck I am? I am Sol Uzumaki, the Crimson Swordsman, the Guilty Gear, the Immortal King, The Sage of war, The Forgotten King, the Corrupted Fire. Or my personal favorite, the Last Soldier."

"The Last Soldier," asked the one with blue hair, "what war did you survive?"

"All of them," said Sol as his eyes changed into crimson slits and his power burst from his body, forcing them all to their knees, "now leave me in peace or I will destroy you. For you aren't the first godlike entities that I killed in my life."

"But we can break your curse if you help us," said the blue haired one as she and her sisters tried to stand up from the pressure of Sol's power that weighted them down.

"The last godlike entity that said that died by my hands after he betrayed me for power," said Sol as he summoned up his blade known as the Junkyard mark 5 since he had improved upon the design long before he sealed himself off from the world.

"But the world needs your help," said the red haired one, "without it, the forces of evil will engulf the world and not even you will be safe from it when it reaches this far in the world."

"You know so little about me," said Sol as he lessoned his power he was pulsing out of his body, "and there is not a force in the world that can kill me so I have no need to fear this great evil that you speak of."

He took a step towards the goddesses to use his power to expel them from his home, but before he could do just that, he heard a voice behind him whisper into his ear

 _"Don't let your rage consume you my love,"_ said a voice that he hadn't heard in so long. He looked behind him and saw the spirits of his family that had passed away so very long ago. The voice belonged to his wife Elphelt, who was still in her wedding dress even in spiritual form. _"Remember your promise that you made to us so long ago when you were done burying the last of us."_

"But I can't keep my promise," said Sol as he fell to his knees in sadness, "I have searched the world over for a way to break this curse. And yet there was nothing that could break it."

 _"Where is the man who I fell in love with,"_ said his former guitar wielding witch wife I-No, _"the one who never let the impossible stop him and accomplished whatever he set his heart out to do no matter what?"_

"Time is what happened to me," said Sol as a tear fell from his face and hit the ground, the sound of it echoing in the sealed off cavern he had made his home, "time changes even the greatest of men. I find it ironic that the very same words I said to an old enemy of mine have come back to haunt me for so many years."

 _"If only I had been stronger,"_ said his son Boruto as he hugged his grieving father. Even though he was a spirit, Sol still felt some warmth from the hug, _"then you wouldn't have to have fought the Shinigami and be forever cursed with immortality."_

"Never blame yourself for this my son," said Sol as he looked his son in the eye, " I would do it all again if the chance prevented itself. It is not your fault and it will never be your fault." But before he could get a reply back from Boruto, the spirits of his old family faded away back into the afterlife.

"As you can see," said the green haired Goddess, "your family is waiting for you on the other side. And with the power of the Triforce you can break the curse placed upon you."

"Why did you show me that," growled out Sol as the anger of being forced to see the spirits of his family only infuriated him to the point that it was becoming visible on his body is the pulsing aura of energy was anything to go by, "cause if there is one thing that pisses me off more than anything else in the whole world is someone or something conjuring up the spirits of my family to try and trick me to work for them."

"It is no trick," said the red haired goddess.

"YOU LIE!" Screamed Sol as he lunged forward at his target, yet they dodged his attack by just a millisecond and they could feel the power behind his attack. Even though his attack missed them, he hit the wall and the force behind the blow disintegrated the wall for miles in front of him. The goddesses looked at this with eyes wide open since here was a man who was able to literally punch through a mountain with just his bare fist. And they could tell he was holding back his power.

"Fine," said Sol as he calmed down, walked back and slung his blade over his shoulder, "so where must I go and who is it that needs to be killed?"

"So you are willing to help us?"

"I see one of two things happening," said Sol with a grin that sent a shiver down the goddesses' backs, "either you keep up your side of the deal once I do as you have essentially begged me to do, or I burn everything to the ground as you watch in horror before I erase your very existence. Either way I win since either by sealing myself off from the world once more or I finally have the curse broken and die I will sleep once more.

"You're a monster," said the blue haired goddess.

"And yet you were the one foolish enough to agitate me," chuckled Sol as he prepared to set off on his newest quest, for the sooner that he finished it, the sooner he would sleep again. "So where must I go to fight this evil you spoke of?"

"The lands of Hyrule are far from where we are right now. We would teleport you there, but the corruption that Ganon's evil has spread is preventing us from being able to do just that."

"So I have to walk there," grumbled Sol, "I'm so very tempted to just kill you all and say fuck it to this quest."

"Proxi here will be your guide."

"WHAT!" Shouted Proxi in utter fear, "why me!?"

"Because we have overstayed our welcome in this realm," said the green haired goddess as the three of them started to fade away, "and you know the way back to Hyrule. Good luck on your quest young hero," and as she said that, they were gone.

"Young she says," growled out Sol, "I'm countless eons old and I lost track on how old I truly am."

"Please don't hurt me," said Proxi as she felt a fear that she hadn't felt in her entire lifetime while looking at this man that had the balls to literally threaten the goddesses themselves.

"As long as you obey my rules then we will have no problems little fairy," said Sol as he picked up his blade and sealed it away. He had other weapons long ago like his wife I-no's guitar Marlene and his wife Elphelt's guns, but they had broken down after so many years of use. While his weapon itself was made by him and was able to be repaired to its pristine condition with Sol's magical ability alone, the other weapons he once wielded could not be fixed in such a way. The means to repair those weapons had been lost to time long before he had even had begun his long journey with no set destination.

"My name is Proxi," said Proxi in anger.

"I don't care what your name is little fairy," said Sol as he charged up sphere of dark energy into his hand and held it out in front of him, "we are not friends. You are my guide, nothing more. And the only rule I have for you is no talking to me this whole journey. Only let me know when I'm going in the wrong direction. Other than that, no talking to me." And with that being said he launched his attack forward at an upward angle. It blasted through the rock at an upward angle for many miles, and after what seemed like whole minutes passed, a tiny glimmer of light appeared in the distance. Sol than began to walk towards the light. It took a few hours to finally reach the outside world, and once the light shone in his eyes, Sol closed them since it burned to see in the light. He had sealed himself away from the world for so long in the darkness and now it took a bit for his eyes to readjust to it. Once he was able to see without the pain to his eyes, he looked at Proxi who pointed in the direction that he needed to go. And with that, Sol conjured up a blood red cloak and pulled the hood over his head and pulled an extra part of it to cover all of his face except for his eyes. Once he did that, he began to walk towards Hyrule…

 **(Play the Song 'This is Not the End' by Fieldwork)**

Sol traveled in silence through the world that had moved on from one conflict after another. He walked through many various ruins of once great cities and kingdoms. Giant skyscrapers with broken windows and emptiness, broken cars rusting over the years. Plants covering nearly everything everywhere he looked. The skeletal remains of the people who once lived in these great places were scattered all over, and yet Sol was unaffected by the sight since he had seen it for many years before his self-imposed exile. Proxi looked at all the destruction that they passed through in sadness for those who had fallen and said a silent prayer in hopes that their spirits were at peace now.

Once they reached the edge of the dead kingdom, they entered a swamp of massive size. Proxi tried to show Sol a safe way through the swamps since the swamp water was highly acidic, but she was utterly shocked to see Sol just continue walking towards the water and walked upon it without missing a step. Proxi mentally told herself to stop underestimating this man and let him just continue this journey without her input.

After days of nonstop walking through the swamps, they had finally made it out of the area that at one point used to be a lovely coastal region that was decimated by warfare and turned into the swamp that it was by experimental weapons that not only turned the land into what it was, but mutated the people as well into poisonous acid like creatures of pure rage. It was those same creatures that slaughtered the people of the kingdom that he had just traveled through. But in the end what had mutated them had killed them slowly and painfully which only added to their rage and they slaughtered all that was in their path until their bodies finally gave out. He came to a vast mountain range that spanned thousands of miles because of two demi gods that fought for supremacy a few eons ago. Their bodies turned to stone and where still interlocked in never-ending battle until the end of time. Sol wasted no time and instead of doing what any sane person who do and climb the mountains themselves to pass through; he channeled energy into his fists and punched through entire mountains causing them to implode upon themselves not even leaving a pebble of them left. He laughed internally since he remembered his traitorous Hokage of a lifelong past who was said to be able to punch a mountain with all her strength and here he was doing just that with just a small fraction of his true power. If he had climbed the mountains, it would have taken him months to get through the mountain range, but by blasting his way through it he was able to pass by in only a week.

After passing by hundreds of other cities and kingdoms in utter ruin, he finally reached the Edge. When the Goddesses blessed humanity with the Triforce, they split their section of the world away from the rest to protect them from the rest of the world that was on the decline. Sol then channeled energy to his back and sprouted wings that helped his soar through the air towards the land of Hyrule…

Once he hit solid ground within the land of Hyrule, he saw that the world was truly turning into a hellscape of epic proportions. The sky was dark red from evil energy, the grass was purple, and there was cracked earth everywhere. Sol placed his hand on the ground and sent out a pulse to see what he was going to fight against before he got to his destination that he could see far off in the distance. He saw a very large castle with a large dark energy creature that was in the form of a snake like creature. From what he got back from sending out his pulse, he sensed that there were still small pockets of people who were on the side of light. But most of them were imprisoned in various places. Sol then took a deep breath and set out to help those people since if his curse was in fact broken as promised, then hi wives would yell at him if he hadn't helped them when it was within his power to do so.

Where ever Sol went to help the people, he didn't stay for their thanks, he slayed all who would do them harm and quickly set out to continue is journey. Thus began the legends of the Crimson Swordsman, the new Hero of Time…

He entered the Eldin Caves where the armies of darkness kept a large portion of their spoils as well as their stored supplies. While there were no prisoners here, Sol knew enough about warfare to destroy their main source of supplies if you want to begin the process of turning the tables on your enemies. So Sol did just that. Sol spared not a single creature in the caves. Even the ghosts that were part of their armies known as Poes weren't safe, to their shock since they were ghosts and they thought that no one could truly kill them off. But using the power of the Void that Sol had mastered so long ago, he shattered their existence so that they wouldn't respawn. The enemy even tried to blow him up with giant Bombchus as well as bury him alive in the cave if that failed. Yet Sol just used his power to detonate the bombs and killed everyone in the cave when it collapsed inwards. Sol then used his power to blast a way out and headed to his next destination…

Sol then entered Faron Woods, which at one point was far larger then it was now, but the forces of darkness had begun to cut it down tree by tree. Sol made short work of the large amounts of Imps that came at him with their knives that broke against his skin without leaving a scratch. Once the majority of them were gone, he was attacked by the large spider creature known as Gohma. It rushed at him while covering its weak point, its giant eye, with two of its arms that were covered in a hard material that resembled a shield while it use the other two to swipe at him. Sol grabbed ahold of both its flailing arms and ripped them off of the creature and swung them in an arc that pierced Gohma and stuck into the ground as well so it couldn't move. Once it knew that it couldn't move, it used its most powerful move and blasted at Sol with a laser beam. Sol just conjured up his blade and held it sideways to block its beam. The energy fired at him soaked into his blade making it light up light a light bulb. Once the attack was over with, Sol sprung forward and stabbed Gohma in the eye and unloaded the energy stored in his blade in its body, causing it to explode into large chunks that flew everywhere. Once he wiped the blood off his blade, he continued onward…

He traveled for quite some time before he came to the desert area known as the Valley of the Seers. Here the last of the proud race of warrior women known as the Gerudo were bound and about to become a sacrifice to the creature known as Manhandla. He arrived just in time since the creature was just about to snap up and devour one of the women when he came out of nowhere and punched the mouth away from its desired target. It let out a large loud screech and opened all its mouth open at once and launched a barrage of large rock like projectiles at him. Sol simply stood there and waited for it to stop its attack which lasted a full thirty seconds. Once it was done, Sol leapt forward and ripped one of its heads off with his bare hands. Even though the head was detached from the rest of the body, it was still moving around. So Sol fixed that by burning it with his magic. Sol turned to face the rest of the creature, but it had burrowed itself while his back was turned. Sol looked around for it, and before too long, it appeared once more, but not in the way he thought it would. He thought it would try and eat him, but it went for the Gerudo women instead and swallowed them whole before it hardened its body into a more metallic form. Sol then quickly used his blade to cut its stomach open, releasing the women it just devoured and then used his magic to burn it from the inside out. Once it was dead, Sol sealed away his weapon and left the area to continue his quest, unknowingly leaving a lot of lustful women in his wake since the Gerudo loved strong men, and this man had just killed the vile creature single handedly…

Sol then reached another mountain, but unlike the other ones in the vast mountain range, this one had innocent people known as the Gorons inside it that he needed to save. So Sol climbed up the mountain, killing off the army of lizard men soldiers known as Lizalfos that stood in his way and set the Gorons that they had imprisoned free. Once they were free, Sol went towards the innermost chamber, where the creature known as King Dodongo resided. At this point, Sol was getting really tired of the giant monster cliché and just threw his sword into its open mouth as it inhaled to spit a fireball at him. Doing so detonated the attack prematurely within its stomach and burned it to a crisp from the inside out. Sol then punch the charred corpse into ash and recovered his sword before he moved on with his journey…

Sol then reached Lake Hylia, the home of the aquatic race known as the Zora. Sol saw that there was a way to open the gate by draining the lake with a mechanical devise that was turned on with the pull of a heavy lever so that those who were not able to breath underwater could reach the temple that resided within the lake. Sol didn't care to go through all of that and simply dived into the lake headfirst and used his power to blast forward like a bullet. By doing this, he crashed through the thick stone wall and it began to flood the temple. The Zora that were imprisoned there were easily able to survive, but the enemy wasn't so lucky. Once they were freed, Sol helped patch up the whole he made and exited the temple the way it was meant to be done this time…

Sol then reached the Twilight Field, where the vast army of Twilight, who were now under the control of Ganon since the death of both Zant as well as Midna. Sol was swarmed by their vast numbers, but like so many before them, they didn't have any form of weapon that could hurt him. So he rushed through their vast army and laid waste to them. Afterwards, he entered the Palace of Twilight, where he was attacked by the resurrected Zant. Sol made short work of him with just one swipe of his blade and continued his quest…

Sol then reach a vast empty field that seemed out of place since there was nothing there except the corpse of a whale which made Sol question where the hell it came from since there was no ocean anywhere near where he was right now. That was when he looked upwards and saw a large chunk of land that was floating in the sky. So, seeing that his next destination was far up in the air he once more donned his wings and flew upwards and then landed in the city of Skyloft. Looking around, he saw what he would call a ghost town. The buildings were in ruins and there were monsters everywhere. Sol sent out a pulse to see if there was any survivors to the massacre that had happened here, and to his slight joy there were a few women left. Yet to his utter rage, they were being raped and used as breeding stock to enhance the numbers of monsters that were roaming the area. If there was one thing that he hated above all else, it was women being raped. So, he let his rage be known by tearing apart the monsters that inhabited the town with his bare hands until they were nothing more than a pile of body parts thrown everywhere the eye could see. Once he made it to the church that the women were being held against their will he set out to free them. But it was far too late since their minds had been utterly broken from the trauma. So Sol performed a mercy killing and made it as painless as he could make it. He said a silent prayer for their souls and used his power to destroy Skyloft from the face of the planet since there was nothing left here but death. Once destroyed, Sol fell to the ground below and landed softly without leaving a crater like he usually would. Once he was on solid ground, he continued onward, seeing the castle far clearer than he had seen it when he first reach Hyrule…

Sol was arriving near the castle, but before he got close enough he felt a surge of dark energy coming from a location not too far away from where he was. At first he wanted to ignore it and just complete his quest, but his sense of honor that he had slowly regained in this journey nagged at him and he begrudgingly set out to deal with whatever dark thing caused that power surge. It took him only a few hours to reach where it came from, and what he saw was the dark wizard Wizzro using a dark ritual to summon forth the creature known as the Imprisoned. Sol tried to stop it from being summoned in the first place so he would have one less creature to fight, but before he could take one step towards Wizzro to stop his ritual from happening, Sol heard a loud screech behind him and he quickly summoned up his blade to block the strike of the dragon that attempted to ambush him. Strangely enough, the dragon had enough power to force him to take a step back from its power. Sol then grabbed ahold of its horns and slammed into the ground, forming a massive crater. It transformed into its humanoid form and charged at him with his spear. Sol easily caught the dragon warrior Volga's spear with his bare hand and crushed the spear tip with brute strength. Sol used the few seconds that Volga was in shock to kill him by using his blade to behead him and throwing a Void bomb that he still had from when he used them during his journey with the Straw Hat Pirates. He walked away from Volga as the bomb detonated and imploded the area around it, erasing it from existence, all while not looking back at the implosion. Yet in the short time that he dealt with Volga, Wizzro had managed to fully summon the Imprisoned into existence. Wizzro cackled as he ranted about how his lord Ganon would use the power of the Imprisoned to conquer the rest of the world after all of Hyrule was formed in his image. Sol just rolled his eyes since he had seen what the world was like outside of the land of Hyrule and there was nothing to rule out there anymore. Sol charged up a Rasengan infused with vast magical energy and charged at the Imprisoned. Sol leapt at the last second and slammed his attack into its chest, causing it to cry out in pain as the attack shredded through its body, leaving nothing left as the magic ate away its body. Wizzro screamed in anger as he charged up an attack to kill this man who had dared defy his lord. Sol didn't give him the chance to do so since he was getting even sicker than he thought of the entire cliché monster fighting that he had seen both in books, movies, games, as well as reality. Sol stuck his blade into the ground and sent out a wave of fire that burned Wizzro to death. With that being done, Sol set out towards his last destination, and hopefully the end to his curse would be at hand…

Sol finally arrived at the castle and saw the dark energy form of Ganon flying around the castle in a random sort of manner. Sol pulsed his energy out just enough to get his attention, and once he got it, Ganon flew directly at the ground in front and took his humanoid form in front of him **(The one from Hyrule Warriors with weapons included.)**

"So you are the warrior that dared trespass on my land and killed my minion," said Ganon in a deep gruff voice as he pointed on of his two blades at him.

"And apparently not only are you good at pointing out the most obvious of shit," said Sol as he put two fingers to his closed eyes and began to rub them since in all the eons he had been alive he had faced off against evil incarnate in various ways, and out of most of them, the man who stood before him was one of the weakest he had ever seen. How the hell couldn't the Goddesses deal with him? But then again this was also a person who was constantly beaten by a child with a magical sword so he honestly shouldn't be surprised that Ganon is this weak. "But it seems like you are in need of better minions if that was all you had to send against me."

"Before I kill you boy," growled Ganon since this man was looking down at him and his rage was getting to him, "just tell me who you are so that I can forever carve it into stone with your head on a pike to prove as an example of what would happen to those who oppose my rule!"

"The threat wasn't really necessary," said Sol, "since you could have just asked me who I was. Since your weak attempt at a threat doesn't frighten me. Or do the fields of dead minions not paint out how this is going to play out for you."

"You dare mock me," screamed Ganon in rage, with his dark energy becoming visible on his body, "I am the Prince of Darkness, the King of Thieves, the Great Thief, the King of Evil, the Great Ganondorf, the King of Darkness, the King of the Gerudo Thieves, the Dark Beast, the Dark Lord, the Demon King, The Beast, and the Scourge of Hyrule Castle. I am the future ruler of this entire world and you will pay for your insolence boy!"

"Is that supposed to intimidate me in some way," asked Sol with a raised eyebrow, "since I don't give two shit about your titles since they aren't really going to help you here. I have tons of titles and nicknames too but I prefer my real name Sol, you egomaniac."

Ganon let the rage flow through him and charged forward to smite this arrogant boy down where he stood. Sol didn't even flinch as he swung both blades down to cut him into three separate pieces, even when Proxi warned him to move. The look of shock soon came upon Ganon's face as his blade broke into thousands of pieces once they made contact with Sol's body.

"I'm sorry," said Sol with a slight grin on his face, "were we starting our fight now because I didn't know we were." Sol then punched Ganon in the gut that launched him far back and collided into one of the castles walls.

"How are you not hurt," asked Proxi in surprise.

"What part of immortality do you not fully understand," said Sol as he got his blade ready for the fight that was about to happen.

"I didn't know that you were impervious to damage."

"I'm immune to many things with physical damage being one of them," said Sol as he sensed that Ganon shifted into his more powerful form, and yet it was still weak in comparison to so many he had fought in his lifetime. Ganon charged forward in his true form **(Also from Hyrule Warriors as well)** and swung at him with his trident that shattered as well once it hit him.

"Hey dumbass," said Sol as he stood there and looked at Ganon with a serious face as he crossed his arms in front of him, "that didn't work the first time you tried it. Just because your weapon is bigger doesn't mean it will be more effective." Ganon then slammed both fists down at him in an attempt to squash him, but Sol just grabbed both hands and squeezed them hard enough for his power gauntlets to shatter from the sheer pressure he was squeezing them with. Ganon looked at Sol with just a hint of fear and transformed once more into his energy dragon form in an attempt to flee and plan an effective strategy to defeat Sol. Sol wouldn't allow that and channeled his blade into its Mark four form, which split it into four parts and lengthened those parts to make a wind shuriken. Sol then used his magical powers to spin it at such a speed that Ganon was caught in it and could not escape it. He was slowly sucked backwards and his energy was depleting until all that was left was the head of the dragon. He used what energy he had left to change back into his humanoid form and fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"What in the name of the Goddesses are you," said Ganon as he looked at Sol with all the defiance he could muster.

"I am an entity that has existed in this world long before your gods were even born," said Sol as he morphed his blade back into its normal state. "So is that it, no more tricks up your sleeve to use against me in a vain attempt to defeat me?"

Ganon used what little energy he had left to summon an item he had taken from a creature not that long ago. The item he summoned up was known as Majora's mask and once he had it in his hand, he placed it on his face and summoned for the power from within.

"A mask," asked Sol in confusion at this turn of events, "that is what you're going to use to attack me?" And before Sol could question this more, he felt a very powerful force from above him so he looked up. What he saw was a giant moon with a creepy ass face falling towards the earth at a semi rapid rate. "So that is your trump card huh?"

"If I die, then I will take you with me!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Sol as he prepared himself to attack the moon, "but even this isn't enough to hurt me. **DRAGON INSTALL!** " and with that, Sol transformed into his most powerful of forms, and both Proxi as well as Ganon looked at this form in shock. Usually this form would have glowed with a red energy, but after countless years of mastering his power over the Void, it had become jet black in color. But even now it changed once again due to the two pieces of the Triforce he had within him and made his body glow with a Golden light. Once he transformed into his more powerful form, he channeled his energy into his blade and shot out the stored energy at the moon in a slash. The slash cut the moon in half, and caused both halves to implode from the Void energy used to cut it in half. Sol then transformed into his normal state, but still kept his hand in its transformed state as he slowly walked towards Ganon.

"Go ahead and kill mAHHH!" screamed Ganon as Sol punctured his chest with his hand and absorbed the Triforce of Power from Ganon. Once he had it, he pulled his hand out of his chest and looked down on the weak form of Ganon. "You may have won today boy, but I will be back one day and when that day happens I will have my revenge against you!"

Sol held out his unsealed hand in an open palm and held it in front of Ganon's face.

"No you won't."

And with that being said, Sol channeled his void energy to engulf Ganon and erase his existence so that not even the curse could bring him back in the future. Once his quest was done, he felt the pieces of the Triforce leave his and form into its collected form. He felt it probe his mind to find his hearts greatest desire and once found, showed him images of his death. But while he may be freed from the curse that was cast upon him so long ago, the curse itself could not be broken and would find another to inhabit. So Sol channeled all of his energy into his blade along with the curse and fell to his knees as his body became so very weak. He used what little strength he had to pierce the ground with his blade and used its power to form a barrier so that only one who was worthy of its power would wield it in time, for the world would always need a protector. And with the very last of his strength, Sol carved out a warning for future generations about the cursed power that his blade would give them.

Whoever is worthy to wield this blade

Shall be gifted with the power to rival the gods themselves

But be warned

For you will face this journey alone

And in time will go mad from losing everyone around you

Sol then fell to the ground and felt the Gear cells in his body begin to decay. And he never felt happier in his life, for he was now able to see his family once more and his journey was truly at and end.

"Proxi," said Sol weakly as his body began to shrivel up as time caught up with him, "I know that I was mean to you when we first met and I wanted to apologize for it. It was just that I had lost all my friends and family to time and had grown emotionally unattached to the world."

"It's ok Sol," said Proxi as a tear fell from her eyes, "I forgive you."

"And I want you to know," said Sol as his body started to turn to dust that was being blown away a bit at a time, "that in the end, I could gladly call you my friend." And with that being said, the last of his body scattered to the four winds, and with his death caused his blade to send out a pulse that repelled the evil that had been corrupting the land. The grass returned to its rightful color, the sky was blue once more, and the waters were no longer poisonous to drink. Proxi looked on in amazement as this all happened around her and said a small prayer for Sol to find peace in the afterlife…

Sol's spirit had looked down and had done the same by saying a prayer for Proxi. Once he was done, he heard voices off in the distance that led to a bright light. And in that light he saw all those he had cared for in his lifetime leading up to this point. And even though he had been so very tired from the countless years of searching for a way to break his curse, he found the strength to run once more…

( **Thousands of Years Later)**

Life returned to the land of Hyrule as well as the peace that it brought with it. And yet the people were told of the legend of the Crimson Swordsman and how he defeated a great evil at the cost of his own life. The place where he had set his blade was made into a temple that later became a Great Fairy Springs. The name of the Great Fairy? Proxi. She had guarded the temple for years before it became a Great Fairy Spring and once it turned into one, he Goddesses saw fit to grant her the title so that she could continue to do so. And there she stayed, waiting for the day where a hero would take up Sol's blade and become the Immortal Swordsman that the world would need once more.

And her question was answered not long afterwards. The land of Hyrule was under attack from another kingdom outside of their lands, and their armies laid waste to their kingdom. Many were killed since they had more advanced weapons than the Hyrulians did and they were forced to retreat. Out of those forced to retreat were two people, a young man by the name of Link, who was named after the Hero of Time, and his childhood friend Zelda, who was named that after the princess Link saved through the ages. Many people had joked about how the two were destined to be together, and even though they denied it constantly, they did have feeling for one another. But as they retreated to find a safe place, they were chased into the Great Fairy Spring that Sol's blade was in. Proxi used here power to seal off the entrance and it proved effective. But Proxi warned that eventually her power would falter and the seal would wear off in time. Link heard a voice call out to him and it led him to the blade of Sol as it was called (since he never told anyone what he called it.) He stared at it for a brief second before he grabbed the hilt with both hands and pulled it out of the ground. As he did, a pain unlike any he had ever felt came upon him, and Zelda ran to him to help. And as she touched his body in an attempt to assist in any way she could, she felt the pan as well. By doing this, they had unknowingly shared the curse of Immortality. Visions of Sol's past flooded their minds, and tears came to their eyes as they saw the horrors he was forced to face before he became the warrior he had become. They learned how to wield his power to the fullest extent and once the pain was gone and their bodies used to their newfound power, they walked towards the entrance to the springs to set off on their new journey…

But that my friends, is a story for another day…


End file.
